


X

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Al is putting his plan into action and as far as he is concerned, nothing and no one is in his way...





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Random Quote: “When nobody will look at you, you can stare a hole in them. Picking out all the little details you'd never stare long enough to get if she'd ever just return your gaze, this, this is your revenge.” ~Michellee Chuck Palahniuk

Weeks passed and I’ve spent the last two of them tracking you. It’s no wonder you have people like Riza and Breda on your team. For such a revered soldier you are laughably predictable. You eat lunch with Maes every Thursday at this open air café just as you stop every Monday afternoon to buy Xingian style food from a street vendor on your way home. I’m sitting three tables away from you and Hughes and you don’t even know I’m here.

If I were a sniper, you would have been dead long ago. But a quick demise is not what you deserve.

You need to suffer as I have before you go.

You plan on taking my Brother away again but this time for a whole week and I can’t allow that. I can’t be gone that long to look after him while he’s in your supposed care. Besides, you don’t deserve that much time alone with him. You taint him enough on a daily basis. A whole week with no other influence outside of you may render him unrecognizable to me.

I don’t know why he can’t see that you’re destroying him, changing him and making him into someone he doesn’t need to become. He is above you Roy Mustang - yet you have placed him below you and I cannot let this continue.

The waiter is at your table, the two of you place your orders and I have seen enough. I have one thing left to do before I leave you to your little lunch.


End file.
